<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【最王】痴汉三十题 Erotomania by KittyGiovanna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949968">【最王】痴汉三十题 Erotomania</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna'>KittyGiovanna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※黑化循序渐进，中后期含有部分阴最/黑幕最设定</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 8. 梦见对方</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>才囚学院里有很多平凡的普通高中生，但它实际上是一所为具有“超高校级”才能的高中生而量身定做的学院。由“资优制度”选拔出的各地出色的高中生汇聚在这里，享受着学校为他们提供的才能研究教室，专属宿舍等诸多福利。这群天资过人的学生使用着最好的资源，做着自己擅长又喜欢的事情，前途光明，堪称人类希望。<br/>在这个理想的乌托邦学院里，是什么事情让“超高校级的侦探”最原终一觉得困扰呢？</p><p>由于字数并不固定，推荐点一下上面的entire work记号，这样就不用手动切换chapter啦。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最原终一沉溺在深不见底的黑暗中，他被温暖的海水包围，在一个巨大的气泡中不断向下沉得更深。在这种恍惚的状态里，他依稀听见远方传来遥远的声音，似是两个人在对话。</p><p>他睁开眼，然而却什么都看不到。他想集中精神去听，但耳朵就像被灌了水，死气沉沉地窒息着。最原再怎么费尽心思去辨别，也只能听清一个人的声音。</p><p>【我…已经快喘不过气来了…你能开始动手了吗？】</p><p>……</p><p>【这当然是…谎言啊…】</p><p>【这种夺人性命的游戏…我怎么可能会喜欢…】</p><p>【但如果不那么骗自己，我就没有活着的动力了啊！我只是想如此骗倒自己啊！！】</p><p>……</p><p>【想出这样玩弄人性命的游戏的人也好，还是对这种游戏乐在其中的人也好，全都令人火大！】</p><p>【所以无论什么手段，我都要让这个自相残杀的游戏结束！】</p><p>…！</p><p>就像在后脑勺被猛地浇了一盆凉水，最原的身体剧烈地颤抖了一下。那一瞬间，压得他喘不过气的黑暗尽数褪去，意识从海洋里数千米的地方向上快速浮起，在灵魂触碰到水面的那一刻，最原睁开了眼睛。</p><p>是梦。</p><p>大口呼吸了一些新鲜干燥的空气，最原慢慢平静下来。他听见自己的心脏在有节奏地跳动着，因为睁眼动作过于迅速，睫毛在被短暂地惊醒之后又疲倦地重新弯下。他的听力已经恢复如初，或者比睡着之前更加敏锐，能清晰地听见寝室里白噪音发出吵闹的沙沙声。</p><p>最原翻了个身，看了眼床边的时钟，凌晨四点。他又翻了回去，在床上平躺，盯着黑暗中的天花板。</p><p>……</p><p>回想起刚才梦境的内容，最原不由得皱起眉。</p><p>他已经数不清有多少次做这个梦了，刚入学的时候第一次梦到类似的内容，虽然后来也稍微梦到过相同的情节，但在这个月，他每天晚上合眼都必做这个梦。</p><p>这是个冗长又令人提不起兴趣的梦。好在这个梦境出现的频率够高，最原才能记住里面发生了什么。简单来说，他和同班同学王马小吉一起在一个诡异的世界里寻求生存，但是王马在那里被冲压机活活压死了。当最原赶到现场的时候，他看到的只有一架早就冷却的冲压机，以及从它的缝隙里流出的大片夸张的粉红色血迹，像古典油画作品一般，美丽又凄凉地在地上开出永不凋谢的花朵。</p><p>…</p><p>不，不对，不止是这样。</p><p>最原忍不住敲了敲自己的脑壳，他总觉得在这个回忆里遗漏了一个至关重要的地方，但并不是王马的死相令他心痛，也不是王马临终前的那番遗言触动了他的神经。最原有一下没一下地敲着太阳穴，他本能地体会到，自己忘记的应该是某个可怕的事实才对，不然为什么每次他苏醒后总会觉得心悸？</p><p>最原皱着眉想了半天，干脆索性从床上坐了起来。就在他起身的时候，一种电光火石的直觉在脑中灵光乍现，这个动作的姿势以及速度好像和梦中的某个部分重合在了一起。好像就是在他赶到事发现场的时候，盯着那台妖冶的冲压机，然后…</p><p>最原下意识地伸出手，抓住梦中动作的残影。梦里的最原终一也是这样，伸出了手，试图触碰冰冷的机器。最原不由得捻了捻指尖，那上面似乎真的沾上了半干涸的黏腻血迹。</p><p>然后…</p><p>梦里的自己…</p><p>追寻着意识的引导，想捕捉那种感觉的最原抬手抵住了自己的脖子。接着，他听到耳边传来一阵神经质的低笑声，充满了病态的痴迷和爱欲，却又满含遗憾，在凌晨四点的寝室里显得非常诡异，理所当然地把最原吓了一跳。但当他意识到这阵笑声始于他那还在发声的喉咙时，最原顿时感到一种惊恐的违和感爬上了他的脊背。</p><p>但是不能就此停止。梦里的自己还做了什么…？他有没有说话…？</p><p>最原试着张了张嘴，努力回想梦里自己的行为。这一招复刻果然出奇有效，好像他的身体就这么被上当受骗，老实交代了梦中的行动一样。</p><p>“…最喜欢的…死掉了…”</p><p>“…真是…太好笑了…”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 22. 微热的视线</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王马小吉近期第六感大爆棚。上课的时候，在路上的时候，食堂里，甚至放课后回寝室的路上，都好像有人一直盯着他。</p><p>如果只是稍微偷窥，或者是那种普通高中生向“超高校级”投来的感兴趣的视线的话，恶之小总统当然不会放在心上。他一开始还觉得是不是自己过于敏感，或者得了被害妄想之类的疾病，但仔细观察后，王马非常确信地锁定了一个人。</p><p>最原终一。</p><p>…</p><p>啊，好像也不是坏事。</p><p>最原在第一学期一直戴着帽子，宽大的帽檐不仅遮掩了他的脸，也遮掩了他身上许多闪光点。直到王马某次故作玩笑地从他头顶将那帽子摘走，才囚学院的学生们才惊讶地发现这个看似阴沉弱气的侦探竟然意想不到的好看。</p><p>就连王马第一次见到最原摘下帽子的模样时也吃了一惊，对方没料到帽子会被突然夺走，金色的眼眸里潋滟着惊讶的神色，长长的睫毛就像蝴蝶的翅膀，亦或雏鸟的绒羽。</p><p>被成绩优异，长相秀气的小侦探一直偷偷暗中观察，该说是幸运还是不幸呢？王马没来由地这么想。</p><p>暂且抛开这个关乎幸运的问题不谈，王马无疑对最原此时的表现更加感兴趣。在确认了微热的视线的来源后，王马开始有意地回应起来。有些时候会一本正经地假装在做自己的事，有些时候会故意在最原的视线范围内做些幼稚的举动，也有些时候会将视线直接回对上去。</p><p>值得一提的是，每次两人在“巧合”里四目相对时，最原总会一下子慌慌张张地移开视线，或偏过头去小声说句抱歉。这种不敢承认的表现让王马更加兴致盎然，他完全不觉得尴尬，甚至开始主动向最原终一凑近。</p><p>最原酱真是个有趣的人。王马非常乐观地这么想。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 15. 只属于你和我的时间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王马主动向最原凑近的表现实在太过明显，不过他并没有大张旗鼓地表示对最原非常感兴趣，只是在某些微妙的时机创造一些偶遇，增加见面机会或者能多说上几句话罢了。</p><p>最原在中庭散步的时候，王马牵着电子狗优哉游哉地跟在他身后不远的地方；最原在教室里安静地看书的时候，王马趴在他身后的课桌上假装小睡；最原在食堂里和百田以及春川一起吃饭聊天的时候，王马也会偶尔装作没有地方落脚而和那三人凑在一桌。</p><p>毕竟是同班同学，亲近一点很正常。王马是这么想的，所以在骚扰最原的时候他总是一副光明正大的样子。</p><p>最原也意识到了这一点，他和王马近期的见面多得有些过分，很快他就推断出这是对方故意制造出的巧合。起初他也犹豫过要不要躲掉这些接触…毕竟在梦里出现过那样可怕的场景，而且王马在他的梦境里反复去世，应该挺不吉利的…大概吧。</p><p>不过在两人的接触多了起来之后，最原渐渐不再做那个噩梦了。他远离了梦里可怕的杀戮世界，远离了王马的死，也掩藏起了那个“最原终一”神经质的欲望。梦境就是梦境，里面的事情不可能在现实世界发生，但是最原还是忍不住怀疑起自己内心深处是不是真的有那种变态的想法。</p><p>就像悄然埋入土壤的种子静静地发芽，不知道什么时候会破土而出，在一夜雨后奇迹般地长成张牙舞爪的奇怪植物。</p><p>……</p><p>“最原酱！”</p><p>最原的思绪被突然打断，王马推开“超高校级的侦探”的研究教室的门，拿着一些不知道从哪翻出来的案件资料，朝他招了招手：“今天也给我讲故事吧？”</p><p>“…”最原有点无力地看着他：“…王马君，我希望下次进来的时候你可以敲门。”</p><p>“好——好。”王马一边随口应答着，一边坐到了火炉旁边的沙发上去，舒服地翘起腿：“最原酱刚刚在想什么？被我吓了一跳。”</p><p>“…没什么。”最原习惯性地伸出手，去拿王马递来的资料。大概从前几天开始，王马会拿着一些悬案或者有意思的案件信息，亲自跑到“超高校级的侦探”的研究教室，来问最原一些乱七八糟的细节。最原一开始还在纳闷为什么王马会突然着迷上这些案子，后来才发现他其实只是把这些命案当成故事听，以供消遣。</p><p>以他的性格，估计是觉得这样很有趣吧…</p><p>就像送上门的猎物一样浑然不觉。</p><p>翻动纸张的手微微颤抖了几下，最原竟然觉得自己兴奋了起来。他抬头看向沙发上正在玩着怀里抱枕的王马，少年的微笑在橘黄色的火光中闪烁着，在小小的二人世界里显得明亮又温馨。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 24. 对方的衣物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>中庭里有一个很受学生们青睐的地方，位于超高校级们的独立宿舍对面，在通往广场的楼梯附近。那里有一些桌子和长椅，学生们经常会聚在那里早读，或者在吃午饭的时候拿着便当盒跑过来抢座位。最原也非常喜欢这里，等到普通学生周末回家的时候，他就可以在这里享受平静的读书时光。亭子上的紫藤花垂下来，随风微微晃动，令人心悦的香气淡淡地笼罩着这一小片环境。</p><p>不过最原终一的宁静时光在今天被正式打破。就在他像往常的周末一样，来到中庭的老地方不久后，王马也从图书室拿了本书，装模作样地过来坐到他旁边，陪他一起看。</p><p>一开始两个人的坐姿还算正常，但大概是醒得太早，或者看书看腻，王马很快就不安分了起来。他将手里的大书瘫在桌子上，百无聊赖地用手指描着上面的字。</p><p>“最原酱，什么时候去吃饭啊？”</p><p>最原不得不抽空回答他：“我没有每天都吃早饭的习惯…”</p><p>王马撇了撇嘴：“但今天是东条做饭…”接着就一边嘀咕着好饿等诸如此类的话，一边装模作样地继续看书。最原被吵得心烦意乱，不得不合上了书本：“王马君要是想去吃饭的话，那我们就现在去食堂吧。”</p><p>听到最原有点生气的口吻，王马从那本厚重的大书里抬起头：“骗你的！其实我一点也不饿，只是觉得这样看书好无聊。”</p><p>最原叹了口气，他隐约有些心绞痛。不过王马之后并没有再发出乱七八糟的声音，而是老老实实地将那本书又举了起来。接着，他换了个坐姿，后背倚在最原的胳膊上，两条腿也放到了长椅上。然后将那本大书拎到了自己怀里。</p><p>他听到被当成大型靠枕的最原无力地深呼吸了两下：“…王马君，你这样看书就不无聊了吗？”</p><p>“对呀！”</p><p>“……”最原无话可说，他调整了一下身体，整个人稍微转向王马那边，这样他的胳膊不会被靠得发麻。</p><p>但是这么一来，王马就好像是贴在他的胸口前一样。清香的洗发水气味软软地升起，最原凝神屏息，尽量不让对方听到自己加速的心跳。</p><p>而且，从最原的角度向下看去，王马在黑白领巾下隐藏的一片锁骨清晰可见。虽然翘起的蓬松紫色发尾有点遮挡视线，但最原只要稍微偏头就能找到最合适的视角。白嫩的脖颈暴露在他的眼前，阳光和紫藤花的影子照下来，将雪白的皮肤映出几分金色。</p><p>最原的心思也渐渐不在手里的书上了，他目不转睛地盯着王马那一小片领口，身体在逐渐急促的呼吸中变得僵硬起来。不知道过了多久，王马似乎感觉到了什么，猛地抬起头，对上最原由于猝不及防而略显慌乱的目光。</p><p>“欸，我发现最原酱一直盯着我的领口看！”</p><p>王马气呼呼地坐直身体，抱住胸口：“最原酱就那么想看吗！！视线都能穿透这里了！”</p><p>“？！”最原吓了一跳，他急忙四下看了看，幸好这附近没有其他人。他有些窘迫地收回视线，认真清了清嗓子：“我没有。”</p><p>“咦——？”王马眯起眸子，盯着他观察。</p><p>最原心虚地移开视线：“…只是因为，对你的衣服的结构很好奇，大概是这样…”</p><p>“噢噢，也就是说果然有在盯着看吧？”王马嘻嘻笑了两声：“外表看上去正经八百，但是好像出人意料的闷骚啊，最原酱？”</p><p>最原无法反驳，他清秀的脸颊染上几分羞红的神色，和王马邪气的笑容形成鲜明对比，一时间竟分不清谁才是偷窥者。</p><p>这个话题很快被王马大大咧咧地一笔带过，最原本以为对方会很快忘记这件事情，没想到第二天再见面的时候，王马递给了自己一个紫色纸袋。</p><p>最原向里面看了一眼，然后诧异地挑了挑眉，不解地看着王马。</p><p>“因为最原酱不是说很好奇吗？所以这套拘束服就送给最原酱一套，可要好好研究喔。”王马这么说着，将那个美其名曰的纸袋推到最原怀里：“顺便一提，这套衣服就是最原酱昨天盯了很久的那件…”</p><p>最原的手猛地一抖，袋子掉到地上：“是、是穿过的？！”</p><p>小恶魔看到他这副反应，似乎心情大好，愉快地怂恿着他收下礼物。纠结了五分钟后，脸色通红的最原还是怀着复杂的心情感谢了王马的好意，见到恶作剧得逞，王马便笑着和最原道别，没有想过更严重的事情。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4. 无法遏制的思念</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王马小吉很快就发现自己的持续骚扰起了作用，最原终一已经习惯了自己的突然出现，甚可能在潜意识里开始需要起自己进入他的生活。</p><p>为了验证这个想法，王马借故晾了最原两天。他开始不再制造刻意的见面，而是有意地绕开最原走路，同时让DICE暗中观察这个小侦探会有什么样的表现。</p><p>戒断反应非常明显。最原在中庭散步的时候再也见不到牵着小电子狗的王马，在教室里看书的时候也不会有人突然扑到他背后，将下巴舒服地垫在他的头上，同时一边念叨着“最原酱”一边伸手揉他的脸。指腹的触感非常温暖，被摸到的皮肤慢慢发热。</p><p>但这一切毫无预兆地消失了。除了上课时间，最原甚至见不到王马的影子。他开始怀疑自己是不是被王马发现了黑暗的欲望，以至于被对方讨厌然后直接扔到一边。</p><p>怀抱着这种心理，最原焦躁地开始主动寻找起王马。到这时他才诧异地发现自己对王马小吉似乎一无所知。他平时会去哪里？喜欢做什么？跟谁的关系比较好？这三个基本中的基本的问题在最原脑海里盘旋了半天，还是没有任何答案。</p><p>一定是因为王马君本人充满了谎言…最原艰难地这么想，但是他很快就开始嘲笑起自己的念头。在梦里口口声声说着“最喜欢的”人，现实生活中竟然对他一点都不了解，如果将这一切全都怪罪于对方层出不穷的谎言，简直就像在推卸责任一样。</p><p>王马的谎言并不是无懈可击的，也许他这两天的表现也是谎言…最原在思考中逐渐冷静下来，缜密地运用着自己的才能分析着现在的状况。一通脑内飙车后，最原还是决定去找王马本人，直截了当地问个明白。</p><p>在发现最原跑到杂货店买了一箱葡萄口味的芬达后，负责跟踪他的DICE成员目瞪口呆地看着最原抱着那个箱子走向了首领的研究教室。</p><p>王马原本打算假装不在，但他在小监控器里看到了最原终一抱着饮料箱子一路吃力地走过来后，还是一边说着“欢迎光临”一边在最原按门铃之前就打开了研究教室的门。</p><p>“最原酱今天第一次主动来找我呢，发生了什么事吗？”</p><p>望着王马无辜的大眼睛，最原心里暗道他绝对是故意这么问的。</p><p>“呃…就是觉得最近好像和王马君没有多少接触了…”最原说着，将手里的饮料箱子搬到研究教室的一角：“在担心王马君是不是心情不好…之类的。”</p><p>“原来如此…”见到最原直起身，脸上的表情还带着些躲闪的神色后，王马若有所思地点了点头，继而再次问道：“那么，最原酱觉得我心情有不好吗？或者说…见到最原酱之后，心情才变得不好了呢？”</p><p>最原深吸一口气，他觉得想要摸清楚王马的性格还有很长一段路要走。面前的问题直接点到了他的痛处，让最原担心起自己的邪恶念头是否有被发现。见到对方沉默不语，王马便开始幸灾乐祸地加油添醋：“喂喂，最原酱今天该不会是来赔礼道歉的吧？果然发现了在被我讨厌着吗？原来侦探的直觉也会在这时候派上用场，既然礼物都送到了那么就差道歉啦，要跪下来吗，最原酱？我还没有被人下跪求饶过，拜托你快点跪下来…”</p><p>“王马君！”</p><p>喋喋不休的话语一下子被打断，王马剩下的词句尽数堵在了嗓子里。最原突如其来的拥抱让他有些茫然，按理来说这时侯的最原终一应该会捂住脸跟他辩解，或者叹气什么都不说才对…</p><p>但最原只是猛地抱住了他，意料之外的发展让王马有些不知所措，不过他很快就反应过来，下意识地抬手安抚着对方的后背，继续说着不着边际的话：“最原酱是打算用拥抱蒙混过关吗？老实说我可不会认同…”</p><p>“我很想你。”</p><p>干脆利落，最原淡淡的语气中带着一丝畅快的满足，恶之总统的俏皮话戛然而止。在最原看不到的地方，王马的耳根开始急促地发烫。他挣扎了一下，没有挣脱最原的臂弯，于是乖乖地站在原地，嘴张了又张却想不出该说什么。</p><p>…可恶！是直球！</p><p>王马小吉咬牙切齿，同时暗暗决定以后绝对不会再随便放置最原终一。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6. 偷拍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在最原踢出完美直球的那天，王马后来连轰带赶地把他推出了自己的研究教室。虽说后来最原还是偷偷揣测了一番对方的想法，但发现之后王马又恢复了每天对他时有时无的骚扰，最原总算是松了一口气。</p><p>只是最原的担忧还在与日俱增，王马能和他这么闹一次，说不定就有后面的两次三次，更有甚者，到最后两个人又要变回普通同学的关系。最原发自内心地对此忧虑，于是他开始想办法留住两人间的美好回忆。</p><p>超高校级们有许多集体活动，以往大家一般都会开开心心的一起聚餐或者玩游戏。不过在最近的几个星期，天海最先敏锐地发现了最原的变化。</p><p>“那个，我说啊…”</p><p>于是今天，在大家玩国王游戏的时候，天海悄悄凑到最原身边，拉低了声音问：“你最近是在和校外的人谈恋爱？”</p><p>“咦？！”最原吓了一跳：“没有啊，怎么会这么想…”</p><p>天海指了指最原手里的手机：“因为你一直在看手机，是在发消息吧？都没有停过。有的时候还会把手机举起来傻笑…”</p><p>“呃、傻笑？？”听到自己被这么形容，最原差点从椅子上跳起来。</p><p>“哈哈，是啊，明显业务能力不熟练。”</p><p>业务能力不熟练…最原无奈地摩挲着手里的手机外壳。从某种意义上说，他作为一个痴迷并暗恋王马的人，业务能力确实不太熟练。</p><p>“没关系，我会替你保密的。”天海向最原眨了眨眼：“有空记得把那个姑娘带来才囚玩，真好奇什么样的人能让连最原君都露出那种表情…”</p><p>“等下，别说了…”最原扶额：“其实我只是在玩手机而已！并没有跟校外的人交往！”</p><p>“玩手机…”</p><p>天海重复了一遍，明显不相信最原的话：“玩手机可不会那么沉浸地傻笑吧，最原君难道有事在瞒着我们？”</p><p>最原干笑两声。他总不可能说自己趁着人多没人注意到的时候偷偷在用摄像头对准王马吧？不，严格来说也不能算是“偷偷”，毕竟都被天海发现了…真是尴尬。</p><p>尴尬是一回事，最原并不觉得自己的行为非常可耻或者令人唾弃。他唯一的目的就是将王马可爱又纯真的笑容留下来，其他方面的东西他暂时还不打算想。</p><p>天海还在直勾勾地盯着他，于是最原不打草稿就作了个伪证：“其实我是在看那个最近很火的综艺节目，里面有些情节还编排的挺出色的。”</p><p>“综艺节目？啊，你说的莫非是弹丸论破？”</p><p>“对对对。”最原忙不迭点头。一说到名声大噪的真人秀，无论是谁都会第一时间想到弹丸论破。于是盯着手机傻笑的最原也显得不再奇怪，天海点点头后就扯开了话题。</p><p>“…学校发的平板，用起来真的一点都不顺手。”天海这么抱怨着：“下载课程的时候也会特别卡。”</p><p>最原苦笑：“嗯，我的手机也好卡。”</p><p>“最原君可以定时清手机内存的吧。”天海习惯性地提出建议，但又突然意识到了什么：“最原君…为什么不用平板看弹丸论破呢？屏幕更大，而且在线观看也不会卡顿啊。”</p><p>“平板还是不方便携带，没有手机好用。”</p><p>表面上这么回答着的最原不由得设想了一下，如果他一天到晚拿着平板偷拍王马，可能还没等拍到第三张照片就得被全班人发现，哪轮得到手机里囤着的这堆相片让他暗喜。</p><p>天海再也没追究，继续聊了几句后就投入了游戏。最原打开锁屏，不着痕迹地将摄像头对准了谈笑风生的王马。</p><p>——只是为了留住那美丽可爱的笑容而已。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 5. 跟踪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>百田还是照例会每天和最原以及春川一起回寝室，或者相约在研究教室结束自习后一起去食堂吃晚饭，但最原这几天会经常拒绝百田的邀请。放学或下课后的形影不离三人组似乎有些分崩离析。起初百田和春川都没在意，只当是最原又遇到了什么疑难事件，但是每当春川无意问起“最原最近在忙什么”之类的话题时，最原总会磕磕巴巴地糊弄过去。一来二去，两人都不禁开始觉得最原有事情在瞒着他们。</p><p>于是今天放学的时候，百田终于忍不住打算和最原正面谈谈。这时最原刚收拾完东西，好像很急迫地打算出去，百田见状干脆堵住了门：“终一，你最近到底怎么了？是不是在背着我和春姬做什么事？”</p><p>最原从百田撑在门框上的手臂下向外看去，王马的身影刚好消失在B1楼梯的转角。是要去游戏室吗，还是图书馆？正常来说去游戏室的可能性比较大，但他这两天的行动轨迹都令人捉摸不定…</p><p>“喂终一，你有在听我说话吗？你这几天真的很奇怪啊。”</p><p>“…我在听！”最原不得不急忙伪证论破：“其实我在执行一个非常隐秘的任务，这件事情绝对不能让你们知道，不然你们会有危险…”</p><p>百田看着他，怀疑的神色减少了一些。不过春川并不吃这套，她倚在门边的墙上：“那么，稍微透露一点消息总是可以的吧？”</p><p>“可是委托人有要求…总之，是没办法轻易说出来的事情。”说到这里，最原的心跳因为说谎而加快些许：“春川同学应该清楚的，执行任务的时候，要对委托人的事情绝对保密。”</p><p>春川闻言蹙眉，她不再追问，只是点了点头。百田叹了口气，有些担忧地道：“那终一，如果你能顺利完成委托，最好能跟我们讲一下过程，我和春姬都很担心你。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>最原沉默了，他的心底的良知在颤抖着发痛，抽搐着传来的恐惧感使他清晰地意识到自己好像不知不觉地发生了一些变化。</p><p>百田和春川两人一时间也没有说话，教室里一片寂静，直到片刻后，最原才开口：</p><p>“…百田，我不知道自己这样做对不对。”</p><p>百田和春川一齐看着他。</p><p>“就是…为了达到目的，我想要更加了解目标…”最原说到这里，微微斟酌了一下词句，才道：“所以我…这段时间一直在跟踪他。”</p><p>“跟踪？”百田和春川异口同声地重复了一下这个词。</p><p>“嗯…嗯，是不是有些…可耻？”最原忐忑不安地问，同时观察着两人的表情变化。</p><p>百田挠了挠头：“那个啊，虽然我个人觉得跟踪有些不道德，但如果你是侦探，应该没什么大不了的吧？”</p><p>“嗯，我也是这么想的。”春川放松下来，她总算露出了一点笑容：“作为侦探，这就是你能解决问题的方式，也是你惯用的方式，不是吗？”</p><p>“对对，这对你来说是正常的，不必放在心上。毕竟是为了完成任务。”百田说到这里，爽朗地拍了拍最原的肩膀：“那么，终一你要加油！”</p><p>三个人在两个完全不同的频道上，却依旧能接上彼此的话。最原内心的罪孽感被话语表达的含义曲解，使百田和春川误以为他是遇到了困难的委托，因此才会摇摆不定。于是接下来的几天，最原的心理负担变得越来越少，到最后他已经可以淡然自若地在王马身后跟上一天，同时凭借自己的才能不让对方察觉。最原将这一切都归于自己想要拼命了解王马的那份感情，虽然知道在这条路上走得越远就意味着会陷得越深，但侦探为了发现真相，有些时候就要冷血一点，必要的时候甚至可以抛弃道德底线，是这样的吧？</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 12. 偷听对方的通话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“咦？”</p><p>东条斩美从手里拿着的黑白领巾上撕下一个贴纸，她的表情很快变得慎重起来。</p><p>超高校级的女仆的研究教室里放置着许多洗衣机，机器运转的轰鸣声在这间维多利亚风格浓郁的房间里显得有些格格不入。王马昨晚拿着一篮子衣服，像往常一样拜托东条帮他洗干净，但在这筐衣服里，东条好像发现了一个重要的物件。</p><p>十多分钟后，东条和王马在这间古典的房间碰面。见多识广的女仆第一时间通知了王马这个糟糕的消息。她将偶然发现的那张黑色贴纸递给王马，描述了一遍找到它的经过。王马将手里的贴纸翻来覆去看了几遍，有些不确定地问：</p><p>“…窃听贴纸？”</p><p>东条点头：“是的，用极其精巧的手段将整个装置做得有利携带和跟随窃听，内核电路只有一层，外表看上去和普通的贴纸无异，几乎没有重量，很难被目标发现，是非常绝妙的设计。”</p><p>王马缓缓点了点头。在离开东条的研究教室后，他第一时间去找了入间美兔，笑嘻嘻地问这个窃听贴纸是不是对方的杰作。</p><p>“是本小姐发明的没错啦！但专利早就卖出去了，因为不能一边睡觉一边做事情，这种破烂玩意儿实在没有存在的意义！”</p><p>“嘁，但是只有一层内核，也无法充电，放在窃听目标身上很快就会失效了吧。”</p><p>“难不成你要把这个用来窃听吗？真是个恶心的变态。”</p><p>“...哈哈，你想尝尝被人在中庭的广场全裸着吊起来的滋味吗？”</p><p>“噫呜呜呜…”入间弱弱地后退一步：“…你、你不要小瞧本小姐的发明！这个贴纸虽然看起来小，但电量比你想象的足多了！比、比如贴到电话上的话，连续监听半个月什么的…是不成问题的！”</p><p>“半个月啊…原来如此，那么现在你可以滚啦。”</p><p>“咦？！这就是本小姐的研究教室，要、要走的人是你才对吧？！”</p><p>毫不留情地痛击了一顿入间的玻璃心后，王马才回到自己的研究教室。在查看了窃听贴纸剩余的电量后，王马觉得自己至少被监听了一个星期。他咬着手指，有些震怒，但同时需要迫使自己冷静下来，仔细想想这周有没有在无意间说过什么令人在意的内容。</p><p>很快他就想起一件非常要紧的事情，前几天在电话里，他命令DICE给最原布置一些小恶作剧的时候，有个成员半开玩笑地问自家总统是不是看上了那个俊俏的小侦探。当时在集体通话，于是语音里的其余几人纷纷起哄，在这种氛围里，王马笑着否认了自己喜欢最原的事实。</p><p>“总统说他不喜欢，我们干脆来赌这一次是不是撒谎怎样？”</p><p>“欸但是，最原君那么好，没有理由不喜欢他吧？”</p><p>“没错没错，上个月还刻意下达指令，让我们去观察最原先生的变化来着。”</p><p>“就是说呀，您不争取的话我也想争取一下呢…”</p><p>“…”本来还在轻笑的王马停顿了一下：“你要是这么做，我可能会偷偷杀了你喔？”</p><p>电话里的所有人顿时沉默了，方才开玩笑说打算争取最原的姑娘没有拿稳手机，话筒那头传来砸在地板上的沉闷声响。</p><p>“…骗你们的啦！”</p><p>王马的声线恢复了平常的轻佻语气，但接听的各位成员却无法确认到底哪句话是谎言。就在大家紧张兮兮地揣测着总统的想法时，王马又淡淡地开口了：</p><p>“…不过，最原酱那么可爱，我想应该会有很多人想拆掉他的手指，或者挖出他的眼球吧？”</p><p>……</p><p>王马苦笑起来，如果这段对话都被听到了，那个窃听他日常生活的人说不定就可能会用最原终一要挟他。工作所需，最原必须游走在光和阴影之间，遇到不测的可能性非常之高。</p><p>作为“超高校级的首脑”，在不自知的情况下被人监听了至少一个星期，这件事对于王马来说足以让他愤怒到将窃听自己的人连诛九族。无形的磅礴气场席卷而出，在研究教室里不断呼啸，带着足以碾压众生的狂意和杀气。王马冷冷地盯着桌面上的贴纸，紫色的眸子凝成深不见底的寒渊，似乎仅用视线就能将那贴纸裁成碎片。</p><p>…</p><p>片刻后，杀意敛尽。王马叹了口气，瘫在椅子里，开始思考接下来的行动。现在对这位不知名的窃听者并没有线索，与其像无头苍蝇一样四处乱找，不如优先保护好最原。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 10. 收集癖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>打定主意后，王马展现出了惊人的行动力。第二天他就固执地把最原拉到了他的研究教室里去，跟DICE的各位一起玩剧本杀。</p><p>最原一开始确实被吓到了，他在王马身上安的窃听贴纸昨天刚被发现，今天对方就这么热情地请他去研究教室做客，最原起初分明感到了一种鸿门宴的危机感。但王马在玩游戏的时候对此事一字未提，只是快乐地玩着剧本杀，于是最原忐忑的心情才逐渐安定下来。DICE挑选的剧本杀很有意思，最原很快就沉浸在了剧情里。</p><p>接下来的几天，王马比原来更加黏着他，最原也没有必要再使用窃听贴纸，顺其自然地享受着紫毛猫猫在身边纠缠的快乐。最原和王马一天到晚如胶似漆的样子都被同班的超高校级看在眼里，但大家只当这是王马的一时兴起，说不定过几天他就腻歪了最原这个大型玩具，重新回归独行侠的生活。</p><p>周五晚上，才囚学院的赌场区域灯火通明。赌场地下的两台拉霸机前，一群超高校级和一群凑热闹的普通学生将这里围了个严严实实。坐在拉霸机前的两个人似乎在比拼运气，喧闹和喝彩的声音不住地在四周响起，整个地下室的空气都沸腾起来。最原被王马拉过来，现在正挤在这群人中间，此起彼伏的呐喊声吵得他耳膜作痛。</p><p>“加油啊百田！”</p><p>“总统先生，您绝对不会输的！”</p><p>百田搓了搓鼻子，稍微比较了一下自己和王马的游戏币：“我的赌运马上就要来了，你听见幸运女神降临到我身边的声音了吗？”</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻，幸运女神很快就会发现自己走错了的，你肯定没有在流泪祈祷的时候好好报出自己的身份证号吧？”</p><p>王马拧开手边的冰镇汽水，喝了一口，舔舔唇角后又重新投入到紧张刺激的赌博游戏中。众人目不转睛地盯着屏幕上不断变换的标识，大把大把的游戏币从机器档口处流出来的声音极其悦耳，有些普通学生不由得羡慕地擦了擦口水。</p><p>这场疯狂的赌博持续了一个小时左右，百田在巅峰时期的资产几乎是王马的二倍，不过他很快就因为筹码控制不当而频频输钱，相反，王马的资产则依旧在缓慢且持续走高。</p><p>“…这就是最后一枚游戏币了！来吧！成败在此一举！”</p><p>简直立了个教科书般的flag啊。最原无奈地想。</p><p>百田说完，斗志满满地将手中的硬币投入了拉霸机，结果输了个血本无归。王马倚在游戏椅里，毫不保留地大笑着为百田鼓掌。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈！恭喜恭喜！”</p><p>“…你别小看我了！有本事下周继续！”</p><p>在哄闹了一会后，百田离开了赌场，去找春川夜跑。四周的人群也逐渐散去。王马优哉游哉地结算了一下自己总共持有的游戏币后，舒了口气，习惯性地摸索手边的葡萄汽水，但原本应该放在台子上的那个塑料瓶却不翼而飞。</p><p>难道是刚刚不小心撞掉了？王马俯身在地上找了一圈，一无所获。</p><p>“欸欸欸——！！东条！！东条有看到我的葡萄芬达吗？！”</p><p>刚刚被要求给王马端水果来的女仆听到呼唤，托着果盘从一楼走下来：“你需要新的葡萄芬达？我带了车载冰箱，你可以…”</p><p>“不不，我是说我刚刚玩游戏的时候喝的那瓶…”王马在游戏台上比划了一下：“差不多就在这个位置！你看到了吗？”</p><p>“抱歉不能回应你的期待，但我并没有注意…”</p><p>“那算了吧。”王马长长地叹了口气，揽住身边最原的胳膊，表情一瞬间换上充满期待的笑脸：“最原酱今天还打算给我讲故事吗？我们还有时间。”</p><p>讲故事？最原愣了一下，很快反应过来王马是打算听他讲各种手法诡谲的案件。面对这双亮晶晶的紫色眸子，最原犹豫了一下还是残忍拒绝：“抱歉，我的研究教室最近要稍微收拾一下，讲故事的话，以后有时间再说如何？”</p><p>王马有些遗憾地点点头，接着从游戏椅里站起来，伸了个懒腰：“那我去换个东西，然后直接回寝室啦。”</p><p>“好。”最原应下：“我送你回去吧。”</p><p>虽说赌场区域距离寝室并不远，但最原还是希望能和王马一起行动。晚上的校园很安静，有点潮湿的夜风吹过来，空气里充满了清润的气息。离开了人声鼎沸的赌场，王马畅快地呼吸了几口新鲜空气。除了夜晚植物上露水的气味，空气中好像还有一丝淡淡的葡萄香精的气息，似乎来自于王马无比熟悉的那个碳酸饮料牌子。</p><p>“最原酱…你蹲下来一点。”</p><p>“嗯？嗯。”</p><p>最原被拉住了衣角，闻言微微屈膝，视线和王马齐平。两人四目相对，间距被拉到最小，最原可以在王马清澈的眼眸里看到自己的倒影。王马一时间没有说话，认真地看着最原下眼睑长长的睫毛。在这个暧昧的距离中，最原甚至可以感受到对方的呼吸，他的视线缓慢下移，停在王马微微打开的唇瓣上。</p><p>！</p><p>不知道突然想到了什么，最原的脸霎时间红了起来。他慌乱地眨了眨眼，排除了脑子里一闪而过的那个念头。</p><p>“…诶，最原酱的身上好像有葡萄汽水的味道…”</p><p>王马说话的气息浅浅地喷洒在他的脸上，最原的心脏差点漏跳一拍，他差点没注意对方刚刚说了什么。</p><p>“可、可能是因为跟你待在一起太久了？”</p><p>“是这样吗？”王马眯起眼睛，微微挑眉，接着伸手捏住最原的下颌，迫使对方的嘴张开一点：“最原酱…没有偷喝我的饮料吧…”</p><p>最原的金瞳不动声色地一凝，他回握住王马捏在自己下颌上的手，自然地回答道：“我刚刚在赌场的零食盘里拿了块葡萄味的硬糖。”</p><p>“是这样吗？”王马半信半疑，正打算深究，最原已经直起身：“我等一下还要回自己研究教室收拾东西，明天会给你讲故事的，王马君。”</p><p>“那好吧。”王马悻悻地敷衍了一句。两人很快就走到了超高校级的独立寝室门口，王马推开玻璃大门，向最原道别：“那明天见啦，最原酱！”</p><p>“嗯，明天见。”</p><p>最原温柔地目送王马进入寝室后，才抬脚走向自己的研究教室。他打开门锁，端详着里面的摆设，有些忧虑地摇摇头，关好门后开始仔细地收拾起来。地上的几个箱子里装着王马带给最原的乱七八糟案件资料，他的照片，他上课时偷偷贴在狱原权太后背的小乌龟画纸，他喝过的饮料瓶，还有那件王马亲手送给他的拘束服。</p><p>最原戴上手套，开始仔细地打点起他的收藏品。</p><p>…这里简直不像是“超高校级的侦探”的研究教室，而是变得像“研究王马小吉”的研究教室。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 11. 窥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“找我借…咦，原来你知道的吗？”</p><p>“嗯，抱歉。”</p><p>白银紬抬起头，四下看了看，确认食堂里没有人注意到这里后，才叹了口气，有点无奈地托腮：“怎么说呢…最原同学真不愧是超高校级的侦探，我以为自己已经隐瞒的很好了。”</p><p>最原有些哑然：“抱歉，虽然有些涉及到了你的私生活，但我要是想稍微借来用一下的话，应该不会很过分吧？”</p><p>“竟然会普通的提出这种要求，这才是真正的过分吧？”白银的表情变得有些古怪。她用手里的茶匙搅动着面前的脱水牛奶，问最原：“所以，你向我借黑白熊微型摄像机，到底是想要做什么？”</p><p>“为了完成一个很复杂的委托。”</p><p>最原的回答平静又干脆，白银停止了手中的动作，盯着最原看了片刻：“…你应该不会用我们节目组的珍贵道具去做一些奇奇怪怪的事情吧…”</p><p>“呃、我的人品有那么差吗…”</p><p>白银笑了笑：“开个小玩笑而已啦，你的信誉值还是蛮高的。不过我普通地好奇一下，具体是什么样的委托呢？如果连最原同学这种水平的人都必须借助道具，我想一定是很困难的任务。”</p><p>“嗯…确实很困难…”</p><p>见到最原自然地陷入思索的模样，白银便不再起疑。她站起身：“你跟我到我的研究教室里来吧，我会教你如何使用这些微型摄像机。”</p><p>于是最原花了几个小时，得到了白银毫无保留的经验传授，他已经学会了如何控制那些名叫“黑白奇奇”的奈米级智能摄像机。在熟练地使用了一遍后，最原真诚地向白银道谢：“真的帮大忙了，非常感谢！”</p><p>白银有点欲言又止的样子，她托起手肘，忧愁地捧住脸：“就这样吗？最原同学应该知道我为什么会这么爽快的把黑白奇奇借给你吧…”</p><p>“啊，抱歉。”最原不好意思地收起遥控器：“你是弹丸论破节目组的成员之一，这件事情我绝对不会跟任何人说的。”</p><p>“…好普通的承诺。”</p><p>得到了黑白奇奇后，最原总算不用费神费力地天天偷拍和跟踪王马了。端着摄像机的小黑白熊也有智慧，它们会自动跟着最原锁定的目标对象飞来飞去，最原只需要偶尔打开手机，就可以肆无忌惮地观察王马的生活。</p><p>而王马此时还在为自己被窃听一事操心。在黏了最原几周后，王马发现对方没有任何被盯上的端倪，于是也就渐渐和他拉开了距离，开始将更多精力放在调查窃听者的事情上。在其他超高校级的同学眼中，也只不过是“王马小吉终于玩腻了”和“最原终一总算能逃脱魔爪”而已。</p><p>最原，百田和春川也重新组成了形影不离三人组。起初百田还在纠结于最原之前说的那个“困难委托”，不过最原随便编了个案子就搪塞了过去。</p><p>“噢噢，原来是这样…”百田深以为然地松了口气，然后笑起来：“太好了！之前我和春姬担心你，还以为你牵扯到王马的组织里去了。那家伙之前可是一直盯着你来着…”</p><p>“咦？！王马君一直盯着我…”</p><p>“对啊，在上个月…或者是更久之前？他不是对你超级感兴趣，以至于一天到晚都在你身边乱晃…”百田说到这里，突然猛地想到了什么，脸上混着吃惊和惊恐的表情向后倒退了几步：“喂、喂，终一你…难道被委托的事情和王马有关？”</p><p>最原吓了一跳，挚友的问题直接命中了他的痛处。百田脸上的奇怪表情就好像是识破了他的小心思一样。最原愣在原地，灵活的头脑里一时间竟翻不出合适的说辞。</p><p>“怎么了？”春川看看百田，又看看最原：“如果被委托的事情和王马有关系，最原说不出口应该也是正常的。”</p><p>“呃！”</p><p>“……”春川一言不发地盯着他，视线非常锐利。</p><p>一种被识破的很糟糕的感觉浮上心头，最原压制住这种被窥破内心的不安，解释道：“委托人要求我不能说出事件的详细信息，但是…”</p><p>侦探故意叹了口气，无奈地摊摊手：“你们猜对了，我被委托的事情确实和王马君有一些关系。”</p><p>最原这副貌似不得不跟他们说明实情的表情非常有说服力，百田和春川对视一眼：“所以终一才说不出口？”</p><p>“嗯…嗯。”</p><p>“那就好。”春川转过去。她锐利的视线从最原脸上移开：“既然这样的话，我们也不方便追问更多的细节了。如果最原不想说的话，就不用说了。”</p><p>“春姬说得没错！还有啊终一，你好久没有晚上和我们一起锻炼了吧？今晚要不要一起在学院里跑步？”</p><p>“诶…好。”</p><p>虽然比较想早点回寝室看王马夜生活的现场直播，但最原还是打算先和百田以及春川呆在一起。只有这两个人，最原不想和他们的关系变得僵硬。退一步来说，毫不夸张的讲，只要他想看王马，什么时候都可以。</p><p>在畅快淋漓的夜跑后，百田自告奋勇，去买运动饮料，留下春川和最原坐在草坪上休息。这是个非常晴朗的夜晚，细碎的繁星围绕着弯月，在漆黑的天穹上散发出柔和的莹白光芒。</p><p>最原抬头欣赏着夜色，身边的春川则低头拔着草坪上的草。百田离开没多久后，她突然开口：“那个啊，最原，你有…喜欢过别人吗？”</p><p>“咦？”没料到春川会以如此直白的话题开场，最原愣了一下。他脑子里条件反射地浮现出了王马的身影，于是鬼使神差地点了点头。</p><p>“你有喜欢的人啊。”春川好像舒了口气。她有点焦躁地玩起自己的头发，犹豫了很久才道：“喜欢一个人，大概是什么感觉？”</p><p>“…”</p><p>最原沉默着移开视线：“抱歉，我可能没办法给你提供参考。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“因为…”最原苦笑了一下：“以我现在的状态，喜欢上一个人是很奇怪的。”</p><p>“你现在的状态？很特殊吗？”春川没有听懂最原的意思，她蹙眉反问：“那么，什么时候喜欢上一个人不奇怪呢？”</p><p>“咦…？”</p><p>“我对爱情这种东西不太了解。”春川自顾自地说着，从草坪上了站起来：“算了，刚刚的问题你就当做没听见吧。”</p><p>虽然不太清楚为什么春川会突然说这些，最原还是缄口不言。他有点怀疑自己的感情是否真实，对王马抱有的憧憬和思念究竟是出于“喜欢”，还是只是单纯对他痴迷着感兴趣…</p><p>在一番心理斗争之后，最原决定直面自己的感情。无论那是光明正大的喜欢，还是阴暗的迷恋，他都不想再这么逃避下去了。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 20. 狂热的情书/简讯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王马在体育馆门口的鞋柜里发现了一封超长无比的情书，一开始他把那个沉甸甸的信封拿起来的时候还被手里的重量吓了一跳，想着是不是有人通过这种方式给他送钱。</p><p>然而并没有掉钱这种馅饼，以至于王马拆开之后不满地嘁了一声。他抖了抖那摞信纸，坐在地上，兴味盎然地从头开始看了起来。</p><p>最原此时正坐在自己的研究教室里，紧张地盯着手里的平板。白银借给他的三只黑白奇奇忠心耿耿地为他拍摄着来自三个角度的王马。对方手中长长的信件是他苦思冥想了一个晚上的成果，虽然忐忑不安，但最原还是很想看到王马会有什么反应。</p><p>因为从没有写过表达感情之类的书信，而且只凭语言或许无法让王马体会到自己对他的恋慕，所以最原一开始有这个想法的时候还头疼了一番。雪上加霜的是，他在前两天构思的时候，掉落的一张情书草稿还被路过课桌边的天海捡到了。</p><p>“…最原君？这是你的东西吗？”</p><p>“咦？！”</p><p>本以为天海会就此发现自己对王马病态的感情，最原吓了一跳，大脑飞速搜索起可以充当伪证的言弹。但天海只是将草稿还给了他，随后神秘又语重心长地在最原身边坐下：“最原君需要恋爱咨询吗？”</p><p>“…呃？”</p><p>“就是和那个校外的小姑娘啊。”天海四下看了看，确认没人注意到这边：“最原君除了看弹丸论破，应该的确是在暗恋某个人，对吧？”</p><p>最原倏然想起之前某次大家聚会的场景，没想到天海竟然一直记住了那件事。对方毫不避讳说出的“暗恋”这个字眼好像在他心上拧了一把，羞愧和纯情结合在一起，不断地烫着最原的脸。天海见到最原这副模样，更加确信了自己的想法，于是主动问：</p><p>“好像进展也不是很好的样子，需要我帮忙吗？”</p><p>“嗯…嗯。天海君知道怎么写情书吗？”</p><p>“写情书啊…”天海有点无奈地挠了挠头：“一上来就是这么高级的问题，我看起来真的有那么轻浮吗。”</p><p>“…抱歉！我只是…”</p><p>“哈哈，没事，我并不介意。只是情书这种东西我也没有写过…”天海说到这里，稍微沉吟了一下，然后道：“总之，包含自己全部的爱意就可以了吧？”</p><p>最原似懂非懂地点了点头。在草稿被捡到一事后，他就发誓绝对不会在成稿上留下自己的姓名，除了害怕被发现，也是担心那个小恶魔会把这件事情当做跟他开玩笑的把柄。于是最原谨慎地全文匿名，然后偷偷将那封“包含自己全部的爱意”的情书塞进了王马的鞋柜。</p><p>黑白奇奇们尽职尽责地飞着，镜头里的是王马有点严肃和意外的表情，以及他手中的信纸上一小截热情而疯狂的内容，那就是最原终一的“爱”。</p><p>“……”</p><p>王马一声不响，安安静静地看完了那封恐怖的情书。最原屏住呼吸，观察着对方的反应，却只见到他意味深长地笑了起来。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 7. 单恋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>为什么会出现那样的表情…？</p><p>最原和他的才能都无法理解王马笑容的含义，他见到王马收好那封情书，然后拿着信件就此离开体育馆门口，连忙操控黑白奇奇跟上对方的脚步。</p><p>穿过走廊，上楼，直走，再上楼，再…？</p><p>最原啪地关掉手中的黑白平板，顺势将它往沙发的坐垫里一塞，接着蓦地站起，快步走到放着大量案件卷宗的柜子面前，从里面抽出一本厚重的档案。</p><p>当王马小吉撞开“超高校级的侦探”的研究教室的门时，看到的就是柜子面前，被他的意外闯入吓了一跳的最原终一。</p><p>“王、王马君？”</p><p>王马仔细观察着对方的表情，侦探的脸上是非常自然的惊讶和不解。</p><p>“怎么了？突然进来…”</p><p>“……”察觉不出端倪的王马觉得很无趣，他伸了个懒腰，双手顺势懒散地抱住头：“那个啊，最原酱，我有点事情想和你说，在这里直接讲应该没关系吧？”</p><p>“…”最原放下了手中的文件夹，认真地看着王马。他眼中流露出一丝警惕的神色，不过很快就点了点头：“王马君要跟我说什么？”</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻，最原酱连这个都推理不出来吗？明明连偷拍、跟踪、窃听都做得十全十美，才能的天赋点是不是点错地方了啊？”</p><p>“！”</p><p>最原后退一步，身体撞上了档案柜。</p><p>“说起来要找到证据还真是不容易，不过多亏了这封情书。”王马扬了扬手里的信封：“最原酱难道不知道应该用打印体吗？你就算是用左手写字我也能认出来哦。”</p><p>“…”最原脑子里在给言弹上膛。</p><p>王马瞥了他一眼，叹了口气，用长辈教训的口吻道：“最原酱的经验真的很少呢，在情书里暴露的东西实在是太多了——简直是滴水不漏地在描述我的生活细节，这样的话岂不是一下子就会被看出来…我在被你监视吗？”</p><p>上扬的尾音停顿了一下，轻佻的笑容瞬间从脸上消失。研究室里的气氛突然一凝，连空气飘动的速度都慢了下来。一股难以遏制的凉气从最原脚底向上飞速蔓延，几乎要将所有的思考撕成碎片。血管中的血液也放慢了流淌的速度，仿佛已然在狭窄的空间里固成深红色的沉淀，面对王马散发的杀气颤抖着臣服，五体投地。</p><p>——身为“超高校级的首脑”，那份领袖的先天性威严已经震慑住了最原。无论是言弹还是言刃，都在席卷而出的气势中失去了锋锐的光芒。</p><p>最原无法思考，他只能看着王马一个字一个字地说出了那句话：</p><p>“我最讨厌你了，最原终一。”</p><p>…</p><p>有什么东西在心脏里破碎了，流出了湿热的，悲痛得无以复加的液体。那液体不断地发出悲鸣声，沿着神经和血管蜿蜒，将无声的绝望散布到身体的每一处肌肤血肉里，却带出了令人歇斯底里的狂躁，就像在濒临崩溃的边缘发出钻心的啸叫一般，一瞬间又激活了已经沉默的最原终一。</p><p>……</p><p>爱。我的爱，我的爱。</p><p>我那病态的爱已经不需要再掩饰了。</p><p>…………</p><p>王马口齿清晰地说完那句话后，在研究教室里打量了两圈。他以为会在这里发现最原收集自己东西的一些线索——这也是他从情书里读出来的小细节，但能称之为可疑物品的似乎只有火炉前的一个纸箱，不过那纸箱正在最原的不远处。</p><p>王马看了一眼最原，后者呆站在原地，金眸里的光芒已经黯了下去，明显是受到了重大打击。</p><p>但是如果现在跟最原酱说刚刚其实是在说谎的话…就达不到目的了。王马于是谨慎地绕了个圈，走到纸箱面前蹲下，打开上面并未封死的纸壳。</p><p>王马向里面看了一眼，然后愣住了。</p><p>里面没有他的个人物品，全都是情书的草纸，上面写满了浓烈又煽情的话语，将纸箱塞得满满当当。最原装满了纸箱的爱意和思念，此刻随着王马打开箱子的动作缓慢地溢出来，将他淹没。</p><p>…！！</p><p>王马一秒就合上了那个纸箱盖子，心脏跳得飞快。但就在他直起身，想对最原解释的时候，迎接他的却是一块湿润的方巾。上面的乙醚带着浓郁的刺激性气味，从他的鼻腔和口腔呼啸而入。王马本能地剧烈挣扎了两下，却依旧抵挡不住生理上的沉睡感，在最原的怀里昏了过去。最原一只手在他的脸上按住方巾，另一只手扶住他的腰，看着怀里的人支撑不住，倒在了自己的肩上。</p><p>“...对不起，王马君。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 1.偷袭</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…</p><p>……</p><p>唔…</p><p>上翘的紫色发尾只是微微颤动了一下，坐在摇椅上的最原就已经敏锐地察觉到了这个变化。他合上手中的书，从舒服宽敞的摇椅里站起来，走向被绑在扶手椅里的王马。</p><p>“你醒了吗？”</p><p>被绑在椅子里的人似乎愣了一下，随后挣扎起来。最原爱惜地伸出手，摸了摸绑住王马眼睛的黑色缎带，指尖轻柔地描摹出睫毛和眼角的轮廓。遗憾的是，隔着厚厚的几层黑布，最原实在无法感受到睫毛惊慌地扇动时扫过他指腹的触感。</p><p>…</p><p>这又是什么…！</p><p>王马活动了一下身体，确认了自己现在的姿势后勃然大怒，他剧烈地活动着小腿，试图解开那两条把他绑在椅子扶手上的…从体感来说应该是麻绳一类的东西，这破玩意勒得他双脚缺血，脚趾又冰又麻。尽管脸颊和鼻翼都被闷在面具里，粗重的呼吸声也没有过分影响王马的听觉，他甚至依稀听见了胶带的撕扯声，充分证明最原在绑他的时候明显费了一番功夫。</p><p>“请先别乱动…我会找不准位置的。”</p><p>找位置？要找什么？</p><p>声音的来源是自己头顶，奈何双手被反剪在椅背后，就算是想掏裤兜里的刀片也做不到。上臂被扶手椅靠背的硬质边缘硌得有些酸疼，手腕上似乎是手铐，又似乎是绳子，也被胶带仔细地缠过…</p><p>“别动了。”</p><p>温润如玉的声音在耳边响起。王马的反抗并未停止，最原担心他会突然疼到，于是俯下身去，轻轻地亲了一下他的耳朵。这个小动作立竿见影，王马原本还在挣扎的身体一下子僵在原地，在发丝和面罩夹缝处露出的耳廓非常可爱地迅速变红。</p><p>本以为王马的耻点会很高…稍微一调戏就会这么诚实吗？果然应该只是嘴上功夫很强吧。最原这么想着，忍不住用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭对方的耳朵，温热的鼻息若有若无地飘打在耳廓上面，那小片皮肤顿时变得更加滚烫。</p><p>“抱歉…”</p><p>面对熟悉的温和谦逊的最原终一，王马出人意料地安静了下来。</p><p>…啊啊…那个谎言…应该是触及到最原酱的底线了吧…</p><p>…</p><p>…？！</p><p>脖颈侧面突然传来一阵刺痛，王马条件反射地低头夹肩，太阳穴却被最原掐住，头部被强横地扳向相反的一边。</p><p>“唔唔唔唔！！”</p><p>嘴里被塞住，王马只能发出尖锐的呜咽声。针尖猝不及防，瞬间刺破了表皮，在真皮层里缓慢突进，直至找寻到他的血管。或许是因为封闭了视觉，触觉便下意识地变得灵敏起来，王马清晰地感觉到有什么东西从针尖流进了血管里，跟他的意识打了个招呼后就快乐地遁入了流动的血液，携带着酥酥麻麻的微热感，逐渐延至全身。</p><p>“…偷袭一下。”</p><p>针筒里的无色液体一滴不剩地注了进来，最原施针的手法明显不熟练，几个微小的空气泡顺着针头被推入了血管，在脖子上细嫩脆弱的血管里慢吞吞地游挤，偶尔恶意地堵在小口径的血管口，等待着被身体吸收掉。膨胀的体感与恐惧感近在咫尺，让王马惊觉震悚。</p><p>针头被痛快地拔掉了，伤口处渗出几滴血珠，最原仔细地擦干净了溢出的鲜血，小心翼翼地在上面贴了一张创可贴。</p><p>…注入了什么…？</p><p>刺痛感很快就消失了，后背不知什么时候渗出了一层冷汗。施针的人自此之后就没了动作，只有被绑在椅子里的人胆战心惊地在朦胧中等待着未知的未来。</p><p>…</p><p>……</p><p>…空虚。</p><p>身体是空虚的，心灵也是空虚的。在这种空虚的状态下，需要什么东西来赶紧填满，不然就会变得无法思考…</p><p>最原耐心地等了几分钟，药品很快见效，王马开始不安分地在扶手椅里扭了起来。比起挣扎，动作看起来更像是下意识的磨蹭，仿佛在渴望着什么东西。</p><p>“唔咕…”</p><p>奇怪的黑色的面具遮住了他的大半张脸，那下面的呼吸快速又粗重，似乎还有吮吸和搅动合在一起的声音。被困在笼子里的小鸟正可怜地做着春梦，虽然最原无从得知对方梦里的内容，但他在恍惚中表现出的动作分明非常享受。</p><p>最原在椅子面前蹲下，虔诚地伸出手，解开了王马的皮带。对方似乎在无边无际的春梦里也感受到了这一点，欢愉地扭着腰，在性器被握住的时候发出了一声满足的喟叹，颤抖着臀部，似乎想主动去迎合更多。</p><p>侦探修长且指骨分明的手很快动了起来，相对低温的掌心与四指扣在已经挺立的性器上，在指尖微微使力，上下运动时舒爽得王马不断发出含糊不清的呜咽。最原怜惜地看着他的脸，想象着蒙眼布条和面具下的表情，不自觉地勾起嘴角，接着低下头，在对方性器的顶端落下神圣的一吻，如感谢封授的忠臣，接着伸出舌头，缓慢地舔舐掉上面溢出的淫液。</p><p>王马不断地在椅子里扭动着，发出声声妩媚的呜咽和喘息，俨然一副沉沦于情欲之海的模样。最原撩起耳边垂落的头发，认真地含住性器的前端，用湿热的口腔包裹着最敏感的头部后开始了有节奏的吮吸，同时手中的动作也并未停止。在无声的伺弄中，王马很快临近了高潮，在最原刻意地刺激了一下后哭噎着射在了对方的口中。</p><p>“超高校级的侦探”研究教室里的火炉似乎永远都是点燃的，里面温暖的火焰不断地跳动着，这个狭小的环境里此时只有木柴燃烧的轻微爆鸣声，以及少年支离破碎的呻吟声。</p><p>情欲的游戏不知道持续了多久，王马才从春梦中悠悠转醒。当他意识到自己刚刚做了什么和被做了什么后，早就为时已晚。</p><p>“你醒了吗？”</p><p>最原似乎在不远处的摇椅里合上了一本书，起身朝他走过来。</p><p>王马没有挣扎，他虚弱地在早已被眼泪浸湿的蒙眼布里阖上双眼。最原朝他伸出双手，解下了他脸上一直戴着的面罩。随着黑色面罩从脸上揭开，里面连接着的狰狞的假阳具也从王马的口中抽了出来。涎液在假阳具上裹了一圈，多余的则在抽离时淫靡地从王马的嘴角滴落，拉出的银丝显得无比色情。</p><p>“抱歉，还好吗？”最原真诚的声音从头顶飘下来。</p><p>“……”</p><p>在笼子里被剪掉翅膀的小鸟发出一声冷笑：“最原酱，我真的恨死你了。”</p><p>他的饲主只是不紧不慢地擦着手中的道具：“我可以当做你在撒谎吧？”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 2.手指</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“超高校级的侦探”的研究教室里摆着许多药物，那张又矮又大的桌子上堆满了奇怪的试剂和蒸馏瓶，最原终一摇晃着手中的试管，里面褐色的药剂被本生灯蓝色的火焰点得沸腾起白色的泡沫。他轻轻哼着歌，心情似乎很好。王马小吉坐在火炉边温暖的沙发里，一言不发地看着他的动作。</p><p>褐色药剂散发出一股甜腻的气息，清晰地传开。王马晃了一下脚上的镣铐，冰冷的铁圈箍住了细瘦的脚踝，锁链的另一端与沉重的铁球相连，将他的行动限制在了非常小的圆形区域里。</p><p>最原在…或许是几个小时，或许是半天之前，给他服下了两片药。安眠药的效果非常好，以至于王马完全感受不到自己被他大发慈悲地放到了沙发上，醒来后还发现身上盖着一条毛毯。</p><p>比起冰凉的地板，王马果断地选择了沙发，就算他清楚这会意味着接纳了对方隐喻的圈养目的。他将下颌埋在怀抱的靠枕中，不自觉地抚摸着手腕上的勒痕。</p><p>褐色的药剂在离开本生灯后迅速冷却下来，最原拿着试管，朝他看了一眼。</p><p>王马下意识地往沙发里缩了缩，将手里的抱枕抓得更紧：“最原酱…又要给我喝什么？”</p><p>神态的细节被侦探尽数看在眼里。谎言？最原眯起金眸，打量着王马楚楚可怜的表情。片刻后，他开口道：“只是脱力剂和安眠药混合的产物，对身体没有伤害，不要担心。”</p><p>“好意外…最原酱就这么直接告诉我了吗？”</p><p>最原终一走过去，将试管威慑性地在王马脸前晃了晃：“就算王马君在说谎也没关系，我不介意多告诉你一点。喝下去后会全身酸软，接着很快睡着，在那之后的话…被做什么事情都不会感到奇怪。”</p><p>“…”王马还是没忍住，他的表情小幅度扭曲了一下，但却什么都没说，只是将有点颓丧的视线移到了脚腕的镣铐上，眼神变得黯淡起来。</p><p>“张嘴。”</p><p>王马并未直接乖乖照做，而是开口道：“其实一开始，如果不对我用药的话，或许…”</p><p>…还有可能直接开始交往。</p><p>但最原打断了他：“‘一开始’指的是那封情书？如果我没有留住你，或许王马君就会真的恨我一辈子了吧？”他的语气又突然转变，充满了诚恳的态度：“所以，王马君，不要离开我…请你喝下去。”</p><p>试管里的液体泛着白沫。王马怔了怔，数秒后突然夸张地笑了起来：“啊——最原酱果然什么都不懂。虽然表现得已经非常熟练了，但完全理解不了别人的心意呢。”</p><p>最原心疼地看着他，目光中流露出浓郁的关怀神色，那试管又哀求地向王马面前推了一点。这次王马没有任何犹豫，他甩开手里的抱枕，一把抄过那根试管，将里面的液体灌了进去。</p><p>“味道怎么样？”</p><p>还在问这种问题…王马小吉投过去一瞥，突然抬起手抓住了对方的衣领，暴力又狠厉地吻上了最原终一。后者本能地挣扎了一下，然而又有些舍不得这种感觉，还是被他扯着领子一同倒在了沙发上。那一瞬间最原品尝到了焦糖微苦又浓厚的气息，王马直接用行动回答了他刚才的提问，入侵口腔的舌头甜得要死，带着些许愤恨，如同苦涩的香气一样席卷扩散。</p><p>小总统近在咫尺的紫眸里闪烁着危险又病态的嘲讽，最原瞬间反应过来他并没有乖乖喝掉全部药剂，此时剩余的甜腻药液随着舌吻的动作传递过来，逼迫最原咽下。两个人都没有接吻经验，在凶猛的动作中无法准确控制呼吸，面对缺氧困难，最原不得不动了几下喉结。王马察觉到他的表现后显得非常满意，两条舌头缱绻地交缠在一起，温柔又深情地共舞。</p><p>困意很快浮现，王马意识到自己开始头晕后，果断地推开了身上的人。他陷在沙发里，轻轻喘着气，但脸上依旧是挑衅的笑容：“…最原酱…中了自己的计呢…嘻嘻嘻…”</p><p>“…”最原撑起身，药物生效的速度比他预料的要快一点。王马见到他阴沉不定的表情，不由得笑了起来：“这样最原酱今天就没办法抱我了吧，真…可怜…本来是想掌握主导权，结果自己也陷进去…”</p><p>说到这里，王马似乎沉思了一下，接着突然愉快地噗嗤一声：“…看在最原酱把我的活动范围…定在了沙发旁边，我就勉强给你一点奖励吧…这不是说谎哦？”</p><p>脱力剂和安眠药的作用合在一起，最原咬了下舌尖，强迫自己打起精神，但撑着身体的手还是无法使力，就算再怎么坚强最后也不得不向王马身上倒去。王马的一条腿因为镣链而垂在沙发边，最原的膝盖顶在沙发上空出的位置，这才使自己不至于趴到他身上。</p><p>“伸手。”</p><p>小总统果断地命令他，语气和刚刚被最原要求张嘴时如出一辙。最原不解其意，但“超高校级的首脑”的话语有不容反驳的力量，他已经下意识地将右手伸了出来。</p><p>“…我反正也要困得睡着了，就随便一点…”</p><p>王马握住他的手，指腹在对方干净的指节上蹭了蹭，随后一口含住了中间的双指。</p><p>“诶？”最原吃了一惊，但却只对上了王马戏谑的目光。双指被控制着在口腔中进出，柔软的舌面托垫，临近双唇时会一含到底，每每加重的吮吸力度充满了暗示，完全就像在模拟着为他口交的动作。</p><p>王马君…好主动…？</p><p>侦探被困意侵扰思维，想不明白对方这么做的原因。王马含弄了片刻他的双指后，又握着他的手，拇指软软地按在他的掌心，将手指从口中抽出，接着舔舐起指尖。细嫩的小舌横着在指甲的前端舔动，又落下几个细碎的亲吻。</p><p>“…王马君…”</p><p>最原的呼吸明显变得急促，他支撑身体的膝盖不自觉地上移，磨蹭到王马的某个部位。小总统颤抖了一下，但感受到脸上洒下对方炽热的鼻息后，又冷笑起来：“最原酱只是被我舔手指就会兴奋吗？明明是超高校级，未免也太低级趣味了一点…”</p><p>最原终一不加以反驳，他将手指黏连的唾液涂抹到王马小吉的脸上：“你不也是吗，王马君？”</p><p>“呼呼…那种事情，你不觉得我是在骗你…”</p><p>王马的声音越来越弱，最后消失不见。睡意已经侵蚀了大脑，最原也同样无法支撑住，亲了下对方的唇角后就倒在了王马身上。</p><p>沙发旁边的火炉里跳动着温暖而明亮的火焰，橘色的光芒柔和地盖住了两个在沙发里沉睡过去的人。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 17. DIY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“好像很久没看到王马同学了。”</p><p>白银放下手中的黑色布料，习惯性地捧住脸，一副忧伤的表情。最原沉默了几秒，道：“他和DICE有活动，前几天跟我说过。”</p><p>“咦？原来是这样？”白银闻言，有点惊讶地打量了一下手边正在缝制的东西：“我还以为…不，没什么。对不起，是我失言了。”</p><p>最原只是浅浅地微笑着答道：“没关系。”</p><p>白银欲言又止，最后还是没有说话，她踩着缝纫机的踏板，发出咯哒咯哒的声响。最原站在一边，仔细收着黑色的线团。“超高校级的角色扮演家”的研究教室非常大，但此时这里只回荡着缝纫机有条不紊的工作声。</p><p>“…最原同学。”</p><p>片刻后，白银停下了动作。她小心地捞起缝制好的黑色布条，接着将旁边的小零件堆到一起。</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>白银端详着手里的半成品：“普通地好奇一下，做这种东西是…”</p><p>最原没有回答她，白银的尾音微微拉长，几秒后尴尬地消散在空气里。她清了清嗓子，做出一副并不在意的模样：“…对我这样的人说NO的话就算了，顺便一提，现在的最原同学，从某种程度上来说，其实跟我很像。”</p><p>白银没有看他，只是自顾自地说完了这句话。最原有点惊讶地顿了顿：“诶？…没想到会收到这种评价…非常感谢，被白银同学这么夸奖是我的荣幸。”</p><p>“荣幸吗…”这位弹丸论破的制作组成员重复了一遍他的话，随后拿起针线：“…最原同学，我想给你一个普通的提醒，DIY的意思是Do It Yourself, 也就是说这种事情应该由你来做才对，而不是委托给我…”</p><p>“抱歉，我打算自己做一些更有诚意的东西，所以说之后可能还要麻烦你。”</p><p>白银穿针的动作飞快，转眼间就已经将拉链缝了上去。她长呼一口气，寂寞地笑了笑：“那么，以后我遇到难题的话，也请最原同学帮帮我吧。”</p><p>最原颔首，他从白银手里接过那件小道具，礼貌地道谢后便离开了这间研究教室。白银紬倚在工作台旁边，托着腮，沉思着望向最原终一的背影。</p><p> </p><p>此时王马正趴在“超高校级的侦探”的研究教室的沙发里，舒服地读着最原递给他打发时间的一本剪报。他轻松地哼着歌，一页一页翻过那些离奇又血腥的案件说明，双脚上连着一副小巧的手铐。</p><p>“我回来了。”</p><p>最原关上门，随手锁上。他将手里的塑料袋打开，里面是香甜的寿喜烧牛奶糖。王马闻到香气，从剪报里抬起头，兴冲冲地坐起身：“欢迎回来~这是午餐，还是晚餐？”</p><p>“是早餐。王马君已经睡得不清醒了。”</p><p>“…最原酱在说谎吗？因为我很会说谎，所以看得出来喔。”</p><p>看似只轻松了一瞬间的气氛瞬间被撕破，最原并不直接应答：“如果想靠三餐数量和睡眠来计算在这里的时间，很遗憾，我不会让你如愿的。”</p><p>“真无聊。”</p><p>王马嘁了一声，将手里的剪报撇开。精致粘贴的报纸被掀出去，书页落下时压得皱皱巴巴。最原看着那本可怜的剪报，表情变得有些愠怒：“王马君，你这样做就不无聊了吗？”</p><p>“对呀！”</p><p>这段对话似乎与之前的某个时间重叠，最原皱眉，他不确定小总统是有意还是无意做出此举。为了不让王马计算出被囚禁在这里的时间，最原这几天都有意控制了对方的生物钟，在饭里下安眠药或许已经成为了常态。就算是他领着小总统去卫生间或者回到寝室清洗身体，也都刻意选择在后半夜。王马要么在他怀里睡得迷迷糊糊，要么一边走路一边感慨“原来两点多钟的时候学院不会点路灯啊”。</p><p>“回到正题吧，最原酱刚刚进来的时候一脸喜滋滋的表情，又想到了什么变态的玩法？”</p><p>听到他这么说，最原终一竟然不由自主开口：“反正王马君又不会让我抱…”</p><p>“噗——真诚实啊，最原酱！”王马放肆地笑出声，盖过了最原的尾音。他对自己的战果非常满意，虽然不知道被监禁了多少天，但在性事方面，最原终一到目前为止还没从他这里讨到过半点便宜。</p><p>“最原酱要是真的想抱我，就要攻略我，明白吗？像游戏里那样，达到一定好感度才可以解锁！如果使用媚药之类的外挂，或者趁我睡觉的时候做，我就真的要给你点颜色瞧瞧了。”</p><p>“超高校级的首脑”就算被他囚禁在这里，说话做事依旧风轻云淡，完全不像处于被动状态。最原只好按照他说的，试图进行攻略。所幸他底子不错，在跟踪和偷拍的过程中早已对王马的喜好掌握得差不多，于是便自掏腰包大献殷勤。</p><p>王马拈起一块寿喜烧牛奶糖，重复了一遍方才的问题：“所以，最原酱今天又有新的玩法了，对吧？”</p><p>反正已经被他识破，最原也不再掩饰，他拿出保护了一路的特制眼罩，小心翼翼地递给王马。</p><p>“…这是什么？怎么还有个拉链…眼罩？”他抬起头，掂了掂手里的东西，示意最原给他一点回应。</p><p>“是眼罩，我拜托白银同学制作的。”</p><p>王马的眼皮跳了一下：“真恶心…难道是想在做的时候让我蒙上眼睛，在高潮的时候拉开拉链，欣赏我的表情吗？”</p><p>“你比我构想的还要完美。”最原在王马身边坐下，痴迷地蹭着他的耳朵。炽热的喘息声隐隐吹入耳道，呼吸里明显充满了情欲：“王马君如果这么想试的话，现在就…”</p><p>“滚。”王马毫不客气地推开那张脸：“这种东西是你想出来的设计？DIY…还拜托小白银，真羞耻啊。”</p><p>“是在说谎吧，其实自己也很想要。”</p><p>“呼呼…是啊，我其实做梦都想让最原酱抱我——”他故意停顿了一下，话锋又一转：“但显然不是现在。最原酱，你知道DIY的意思吗？”</p><p>十多分钟前白银刚说过，最原即答：“Do it yourself.”</p><p>“嗯嗯，没错，所以最原酱就DIY去吧，离我远一点。”</p><p>王马嫌弃地朝他挥了挥手，接着从沙发上起身，双脚小步小步挪蹭到那本被丢在地上的剪报前，拾起了精致的本子。最原愣了片刻才反应过来他的意思，但小总统此时又坐在了沙发里，继续哼着歌，舒服地读起了上面的案件以供消遣。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 3. 发</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>光，烈焰，灵魂里的火。</p><p>壁炉里的木柴发出轻微的爆鸣声，王马小吉趴在沙发上，慵懒地打了个哈欠。</p><p>最原终一不在研究教室里，现在可能是上课时间，可能是休息时间，或者他正在与百田解斗和春川魔姬共进午餐……</p><p>…外面的事情怎样都好。自己又要睡过去了。</p><p> </p><p>王马小吉早已无法准确计算自己在“超高校级的侦探”的研究教室里度过的天数。他起初依靠三餐和睡眠的次数来判断大致过去了多久，但软禁他的人是最原终一，这种手段根本毫无帮助，反倒会被对方利用，彻底搅乱他的时间理念。</p><p>今天脚上栓的是铁球，意味着在沙发上休息时一条腿必须垂下。王马曾试图将锁链那边沉重的铁球搬到沙发上来，但最原不容许他这么做，原因单纯朴素：会将沙发压塌。现在的情况是不可能请人来维修的，对此两人都心知肚明，监禁一事不能被任何多余的人发现，就算事情败露后才囚学院可以压下这桩丑闻，但“超高校级的侦探”会瞬间身败名裂。</p><p>“王马君，你应该不想以后都缩在冰冷的墙角，对吧？那就请老实一点。”</p><p>当最原这么对他说的时候，小总统只是弯起眼眸，笑意更甚：“最原酱难道打算把我关在这里一辈子吗？我身边的DICE可不是吃素的喔。”</p><p>“我当然知道那种事，谢谢你提醒我，王马君。”最原在他身边坐下，牵起那双戴着镣铐的手，将一枚小小的银色指环缓缓推到了对方左手的无名指上。</p><p>“……”</p><p>银色的手铐和银色的指环仿佛可以碰撞在一起，将有些苍白的皮肤衬得接近剔透明亮。王马瞬间忘记了思考刚刚对方举重若轻的回答，他抬起手，好奇地打量着那枚象征着已订婚的戒指，随后突然笑了起来：“那么，待会要给我吃什么？”</p><p>笼子里的小鸟已经完全没有了惧色，似乎已经习惯了饲主的喂养。最原不需要给他很多食物，甚至只要有一点点水也可以活下来。小鸟被拴在笼子里，懒洋洋地梳理着精致的绒羽，看起来好像完全丧失了逃跑的念头。身边的火炉如温暖的太阳，散发出的光辉让人可以永远迷失在幻境里。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p>炉子里的干柴被烧得倒下去一截，沙发上沉睡的小总统正发出平稳又安定的呼吸声。此时研究教室的门被轻轻推开，最原低声说了句“我回来了”后就锁上了门。</p><p>王马已经在班级里消失了半个多月，最原在刻意散布出去“王马君和DICE的成员出任务”这个消息的同时，还命令了三只黑白奇奇去监视那个神秘组织的成员。之前跟踪调查了王马那么久，DICE中的谁比较需要注意，这点最原心里还是有数的。</p><p>DICE里的成员是人，具有“超高校级”的才能的高中生们也是人。相比起来，同为人类的最原终一反倒有黑白奇奇的优势。他面对这个组织并未选择隐瞒实情，而是大胆给DICE的人发去了自己和王马的合照，告诉他们“不用担心你们的首脑，他天天跟我在一起”。</p><p>照片证据确凿。DICE会收到他们的总统被侦探搂在怀里的睡颜，背景时而是寝室，时而是研究教室；有时也会收到王马的单人照，取自于之前最原偷拍的收藏。由于最原舍不得发，照片的总数一只手就能数得过来，有限的线索甚至使得DICE里没有一人对上面的内容表示怀疑。</p><p>“啊——总统先生好幸福~！我要晕厥过去了——”</p><p>“最原先生真的太温柔了，哎…”</p><p>“只要首领觉得高兴就好。”</p><p>“说起来，之前窃听的事情还没有搞定呢，现在应该不用担心了吧？”</p><p>“总统这不是达成目的了嘛，而且最原先生也毫发无损…”</p><p>黑白奇奇飞在他们身边，将这些不一的反应皆尽记录下来，传递到最原终一手中的黑白平板中。王马小吉枕在他腿上，在熟睡中表现得安静又乖巧。</p><p>“乖孩子。”</p><p>最原放下手里的平板，怜悯地揉了揉他的头发。手指从发尾插入，顺着发丝缓缓梳下，柔软蓬松的触感在指间擦蹭，发梢在脱手时却不服输地重新翘起。最原终一很感兴趣，他全神贯注地梳着王马小吉的头发，直到四指已经起了绵麻的触感，机械僵化的动作十分娴熟，几乎离不开这片舒卷如云的紫发。</p><p>梳头的动作似乎干扰到了王马的睡眠，他缓慢地翻了个身，脸颊抵到了某个地方。</p><p>“…！”</p><p>最原终一的呼吸突然变得急促了起来。</p><p>王马在他小腹前蹭了两下，似乎找到了合适的位置，满足地卧在了那里。安详的呼吸声无意识地喷洒上去，轻柔的热气仿佛可以穿透布料，唤醒潜藏的欲望。</p><p>“…”</p><p>最原不自觉地按住了王马的头，这才想起来对方还未苏醒。脸颊贴住的位置似乎是故意所为，他刹那间竟然想了一下小总统装睡的可能性，于是不自主地开口：“王马君？”</p><p>没有回应。</p><p>之前无论如何都不会让他得逞，总是挂着肆无忌惮的笑容，说着“虽然超硬冰激凌很好吃，但并不是我最喜欢的东西，最原酱真是失败的追求者，今天我可懒得理你”之类任性至极的话。如今他的处境说成是身陷囹吾也不为过，就算那样也依旧威风凛凛、保持着一贯作风，张扬而放肆，永远游刃有余、高高在上的这位“超高校级的首脑”，最原终一所爱又求而不得的人……</p><p>此刻毫无防备，而且主动将点燃了危险的导火索。</p><p>只是光想到这一点，某处的硬热就会变得不受控制。最原终一的眼神有些神经质地发亮，他稍微拉开一点王马和他小腹间的距离，直直看向少年的容颜。火炉温暖的光芒中可以瞥见他前额处压得纷乱的紫色碎发，阖上的双眸，微微张开的唇瓣…所有的因素都可以让他兴奋起来，并且在此时都无比贴近关键的位置。</p><p>“…”</p><p>嘴角扬起了抑制不住的笑容，身体似乎都随之一齐开始颤抖。午休时间绰绰有余，他没有任何强迫自己冷静下来的必要。就算王马在中途被惊醒，身体也会因为药效未散而无力反抗。更何况此时的姿势就很完美，甚至没有必要去取润滑。</p><p>那么…</p><p>但就在最原决定行动的前一秒，王马突然皱了下眉。他在梦中好像遇到了不好的事，在最原的腿上颤抖了一下后，竟然翻了个身，将脸转了过去。</p><p>…</p><p>…诶？？！</p><p>侦探愕然地盯着他翻身的动作，大脑由于一时间反应不过来而停顿了几秒，随后在心底疯狂暗骂自己缺乏的果敢行动力。王马已经转过了脸，再将他翻过身来显然极不妥当，那么…</p><p>…</p><p>痴迷又热情的视线落到了王马小吉脑后的头发上。</p><p>就算转过了脸，他的头依旧垫在最原腰前的位置。紫色的锦缎在末端翘起，无意识地碰触着已经暴露在空气中的灼热欲望，细软的触感不需确认，早就已经获得了手指的认可。突发奇想到用这种地方来处理，况且还是两人间广义的第一次…在做之前，首先就能获得新奇又病态的亢奋感。</p><p>最原小心翼翼地捻起柔软的紫色云雾，动作生疏地将它垫在自己的掌心。蓬松光滑的发丝亲昵地在指间贴住硬热的部位，随着动作滑散裹住，甚至显得有些急不可耐。前端时而擦过王马的耳廓，将一点晶莹的液体微微蹭在上面。</p><p>环握发丝的动作会不慎扯到敏感的发根，小总统的梦境也不太安稳，随时都有可能醒来。这种奇妙的薛定谔的状态反倒使最原终一更加兴奋，心脏欢快地剧烈跳动，压抑许久的恋慕暧昧在此时别有用心地得到释放，醍醐灌顶的背德感全部转换为了快感。</p><p>最原终一脸上诡异又狂热的表情已经完全丧失了身为侦探的体面。王马贴在他腰前的空间狭小而拥挤，他只需要微微动手就可以满足自己。如果不注意最原的神态，从远处甚至完全看不出来这两个人在做什么。研究教室里只有他腰前一小片空间的热度危险地沸腾着，金瞳里欲望的火焰被点燃，凶猛地在下睫的影子里吞噬理智和逻辑，烧得大脑几乎宕机。</p><p>“…王马君…”</p><p>临近极限时沙哑地念出那个人的姓名，手中已经纷乱又参差的紫发仿佛在回应他，伴着低声的字句缓缓收紧。白浊的液体毫不克制地射了出来，玷污了小总统的睡颜，顺着他的睫毛缓缓滑落，纯洁和色情在此时完美地结合在一起。</p><p>最原好整以暇地舒了口气，如同呼吸般自然地整理起纷乱的衣物。他站起身，将小总统放回沙发上，在沙发前蹲下，满意地欣赏着自己的杰作。</p><p>白皙的脸颊上牵挂淫靡的丝线，腥甜的气味如宣誓主动权般标记了沉睡的小动物。王马没有意识到他的目光，他的睡姿十分平稳，左手屈在胸前，无名指上的指环一直没有摘掉。</p><p>最原盯着那枚精巧的戒指，缓缓眯起眸子。</p><p>笼子里的小鸟只能是他一个人的，但如果就此丧失了飞翔的能力，还有什么豢养的必要呢？</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 16. 对方一个细微的变化</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王马小吉做了个不太好的梦，被一阵心跳加速疼醒。他揉着发痛的太阳穴，从沙发里起身，见到最原终一坐在他对面的摇椅里，正温柔地看着他。</p><p>“下午好，王马君，现在是一点钟，如果你想休息一会再离开的话也没关系，我们可以第二节课再去。”</p><p>对方吐字清晰，但言语结合起来后却隐隐令人毛骨悚然。安眠药的后劲还残留在混沌的大脑里，王马甩了甩头，皱着眉回想了一下刚才对方的一席话，突然愣住了。</p><p>“…什么？你说…”</p><p>“一直被关在这里很难受吧。”最原从椅子里站起来，向他伸出手：“我是会心疼你的，王马君。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>伸到面前的手指纤细修长，无名指上银色的对戒闪闪发亮。王马警惕地打量着最原的表情，他下意识地向沙发里缩了缩，突然发现脚上的锁链不知什么时候已经被解开。圆润细瘦的脚踝之前还有伤痕，如今却缠了一小圈绷带，明显被精心护理过。</p><p>与之前那个不由分说就开始占有他的人相比，最原终一的态度简直发生了翻天覆地的变化。王马扫视了一圈研究教室，嫌弃地瞪了一眼最原伸出的手，故意拉长了有些沙哑的声音：</p><p>“真——意外，没想到最原酱会跟我开这么拙劣的玩笑。你想看到我什么样的表情呢…直接跟我说不就好了吗？多余的虚情假意收起来吧，真扫兴。”</p><p>那只戴着戒指的手不动声色地颤抖了一下，缓缓收了回去。最原有些头疼地叹了口气：“王马君，你可以离开这里了。我总不能关你一辈子吧？”</p><p>失去了镣铐的束缚，小总统舒畅地翘起腿，在沙发里伸了个懒腰。大脑还算清醒，但血液的流动缓慢阻滞，身体舒展开的时候肌肉非常僵硬，饥饿感也无法缓解，如果现在就展开报复和反抗的话胜算应该很低…</p><p>于是小总统双手抱头，冷笑起来：“哈，最原酱，应该是在同学和我的组织面前隐瞒不下去了，对吧？真逊！你真是最恶心、最三流的‘超高校级’，一点都不枉费我讨厌你到骨子里的恨意！”</p><p>“超高校级的侦探”却并不动怒，那双冷静的金眸只是淡淡地看着他，抽象的视线能够击穿谎言的表象，直入灵魂深处掩埋的真实。</p><p>短暂的沉默很快被终结，最原非常有耐心地开口：“我有没有瞒住，王马君出去之后就会明白了。以及…讨厌我，是在说谎吧，王马君？”</p><p>小总统从鼻腔里挤出一个上扬的音节，不屑地与他对视：“真话和谎话都分不出来，简直是最浓程度的失望。”</p><p>最原终一笑了一下，并不加以反驳：“嗯，抱歉。我没有准备食物，想让王马君出去之后再吃东西…”</p><p>“你真的要放我走？”</p><p>王马小吉打断了他的话，他周身属于“超高校级的首脑”的气场隐隐波动起来。才能和天赋生来便有，与本人陷入多么不利的境地完全无关，就算他现在显得就像个刑满结束的罪犯，身上的傲气和骄人的光芒也是谁都无法忽视的存在。</p><p>面对认真起来的小总统，最原终一点了点头：“嗯。”</p><p>“…哼，还以为相处了这么久，最原酱会像我一样变得爱说谎话…”</p><p>虽说如此，当王马从沙发里站起身时，还是忍不住觉得一阵头晕目眩。最原上前一步扶住他，戴着戒指的手轻轻环住他的腰：“慢一点。”</p><p>“…”</p><p>王马没有推开他，而是顺势抱住了他的后背。他微微踮起脚尖，恶魔般的声音富有戏剧性地响起：“…最原酱不觉得舍不得吗？突然放走我，好失落…难不成是对我厌倦了？”</p><p>回想起小总统自戴上后就没摘掉的对戒，最原拍了拍他的腰：“不可能有那种事。”</p><p>“…”小总统皱眉闭上眼睛，却悄悄挠了两下他的后背，吐出更加甜腻的话语：“嗯嗯，我也最喜欢你了。”</p><p>听到这句话后，最原的呼吸声似乎都停顿了一下。不过小总统在下一秒突然收紧了抓住他后背的十指，身体残余的力气全部凝聚在指尖，狠狠掐了进去。</p><p>“…所以，最原酱，你为什么敢放我走？”</p><p>单薄的后背吃痛地绷紧，最原颤抖了一下却没有还手，只是咬牙笑了笑：“反正你也迟早要知道的，王马君。因为我存了你很多好看的照片，还有录像。”</p><p>“——！！”</p><p>王马小吉一把推开了他，差点跌坐回沙发里。最原后退两步，毫不介意对方的反应：“才囚的论坛可是很火爆的，如果出现了匿名投稿‘超高校级’的色情图片，学生们应该会很感兴趣…”</p><p>尾音被迫消散，病态的微笑有些不受控制，脸颊的红晕飞速蔓延，最原不得不抬手捂住失态的表情。</p><p>王马小吉看着面前这个曾经温柔善良的侦探，难以置信地摇了摇头：“…痴汉。”</p><p>面前的人转过身去，努力地克制了一下自己的神态。很快他就优雅地转回身，得体的笑容挂着熟悉的弧度，金瞳依旧清润。</p><p>“…嗯，但这就是真实。抱歉，和王马君的立场似乎完全相反。要出去的话，我不会阻拦你的。”</p><p>最原终一说完，指了指研究教室的门。把手上的锁已经被取下，只要轻轻推开就可以回到外面的世界。</p><p>“不过…王马君，就算重获自由，也不要忘记了我手里的证据哦。”</p><p>王马意味深长地看了他一眼，绕过他，大步走向了那扇紧闭的门。</p><p> </p><p>白银紬在二楼的拐角处见到了王马小吉，她惊奇地叫住了对方，上上下下地看了他一圈：</p><p>“咦？王马同学…不是说还有一周才会回来吗？”</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻，当然是因为在外面玩腻了，于是干脆杀掉了委托人呢。这个秘密可不能随便乱说哦，小白银要小心一点，说出去了我就会把你灭口的~”</p><p>“这种普通的谎话可不会骗到我…”白银怀疑地蹙眉。王马的气色似乎很好，也没有变得虚弱的样子…但她总觉得哪里不太对。</p><p>“哇——被发现了，所以跟小白银这种无聊的普通人才没有交流的必要。”</p><p>在她面前，小总统笑吟吟地藏起了双手，扯了几句肚子好饿后就离开了楼梯。他并没有直接去食堂，而是回到了自己的寝室，打开了桌面上落了层薄灰的黑白平板。</p><p>DICE的开屏标记明亮而显眼，王马逐一查看了未处理的消息，五花八门的提示多得令人发指。他皱着眉，开始从头查看任务汇报。</p><p>“最原酱就不能给我把黑白平板一起绑架过去吗？旷了这么久…”</p><p>王马并不知道，此时身边正有三只微型黑白熊举着摄像机，在他身边悄悄地飞行着。最原终一坐在研究教室里，饶有兴致地看小总统不满的嘟哝。</p><p>给他通讯工具的话，监禁就完全失去了意义。最原费尽心思地给DICE成员发去那么多照片隐瞒，就是为了完全掩饰住小总统的行踪。</p><p>…不过DICE里竟然没有一个人起疑，这倒是让最原很吃惊。王马此时已经打开了黑白平板的视频通话，正在和组织里的成员联系着处理这些堆了好久的琐碎事项。DICE那边倒是一片嘻嘻哈哈，有人抱怨首脑的蜜月还不够长，组织放假太短；有人晃着手里的手机，举着最原之前传过来的合照，故作夸张地散发着酸气。王马敲了敲话筒：“可以了吧？这么久没见你们竟然也不想念我，今天我就是来说解散事宜的！”</p><p>“您可别跟我们开这种玩笑…”</p><p>“首脑大人，我们给您打过紧急通讯，是您自己不接的，也不回拨。”</p><p>王马无辜地偏了偏头：“咦，好像确实有这件事。”</p><p>？！</p><p>“紧急通讯”？！</p><p>冰凉的血液突然暂停了流动，有一个从未听过的词突兀地出现，最原终一猛地集中了精神，捏着平板的手指本能地收紧。</p><p>就算是用摄像监视DICE成员也没有得知相关的信息…也就是说王马君完全可以联系到他们吗？</p><p>但为什么他表情那么自然？</p><p>最原看向屏幕，他看到王马小吉掀起黑白领巾，从胸前的纽扣后撕下一张贴纸。在看到对方的动作后，最原连呼吸的频率都凝固在了原地。</p><p>——【用极其精巧的手段将整个装置做得有利携带和跟随窃听，内核电路只有一层，外表看上去和普通的贴纸无异，几乎没有重量，很难被目标发现，是非常绝妙的设计……】</p><p>窃听贴纸。</p><p>最原终一亲自使用过这种东西，一眼就可以认出来。DICE的人也经过了很多调查，此时纷纷发现首脑拿着的东西不对，疑惑的声音七嘴八舌地响起。</p><p>“好遗憾，我拿错了设备~”王马小吉炫耀般地、将那张贴纸在摄像头前晃了晃。</p><p>DICE在那边愣了愣，又嚷了起来，最原终一却死死盯住王马指尖捏住的贴纸，深沉的黑色刺得他眼睛发涩。</p><p>“您不要跟我们开玩笑啦——我们英明神武的首领大人怎么可能犯这种低级错误？”</p><p>“哈哈，被你发现了。”王马说着，将手里的纽扣拆下来，最原分明看到那后面连着小巧的麦克风口：“其实我两个都带了，但只是懒得理你们~我和最原酱每天都很开心哦，才不需要多余的人来打扰。”</p><p>…</p><p>也就是说…王马君其实是可以知道…</p><p>或者说…他想知道，想逃走，就可以随时逃走吗？</p><p>再…或者……</p><p>脑子里有什么东西迅速聚集了起来，就算不想承认真相，真相也会自动在脑海中构建，接着冷酷地呈现在他面前。对方在研究教室里悠然自得的模样，对他的举动毫不客气的反抗，却又表现得出乎意料地乖巧…</p><p>“王马君…你难道……”</p><p>………</p><p>有人在那边干脆利落地发问：“总统先生，你们现在到哪一步了？”</p><p>“哈？哪一步…”</p><p>王马小吉举起左手，刻意在摄像头前摆弄了一番：“诶——具体是哪一步，我也不太清楚呢。不过跟最原酱的话，做到哪一步都不奇怪~”</p><p>银色的戒指闪瞎了眼，起哄声此起彼伏，混合在一起。王马收回了手，清了清嗓子，开始正式讨论起积攒的任务。</p><p>“……”</p><p>最原终一眯起双眼，手指摸上屏幕里王马小吉的侧颜。乖巧精致又梦寐以求的那个人，原来竟然是主动戴上了他的枷锁和镣铐，看起来一直和他针锋相对，却心甘情愿地…</p><p>他突然低声笑了起来，搂住怀中的平板，将心脏紧紧地贴住爱人的侧脸，眷恋又热烈地低声呼唤起对方的名字。</p><p>两人心中都有不可察觉的细微变化在悄然滋生，最原终一默许了它的肆意生长，将病态狂热的爱意毫无保留地变成了强烈的占有欲；而王马小吉则将其深埋于心，同样是磅礴到近乎爆炸的独占欲望，却通过另一种从容的、甚至更加深晦的情绪，去最大程度地激起对方的冲动。</p><p>我希望你看到我全部的爱。你希望我对你展示全部的爱。</p><p>——原来你也一样，那我就不需要手下留情了。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 19. 酒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“说起来，”</p><p>食堂人很多，王马用叉子卷起一卷意面，朝着对面最原的方向点了点。</p><p>“作为要挟的筹码，最原酱拍到了我怎样的照片呢？”</p><p>侦探优雅地放下餐具，十指交叉，垫在下颌，露出会心的笑容：“是我可以珍藏一生的东西。”</p><p>“嘁，没想到最原酱竟然这么色情。我不是早就说过……”</p><p>王马将叉子收回，手指撩开耳际垂落的发丝，舌尖舔上叉子的前端，缓缓将整卷意面含入口中。他看着最原的表情，在桌下探出脚，夹住对方的小腿，悄悄磨蹭起来。</p><p>“……王马君？”</p><p>只是吃东西而已，却故意把叉子在口中做出浅浅的抽插动作，还带着那样挑衅的表情，下面也亲昵地勾着腿，分明就是暗示和邀请。</p><p>“嗯嗯~脱离了最原酱的监禁生活，我也非常不安嘛。在你的研究教室之外，会不会对我做更过分的事情，或者连对我做那种事情的兴趣都没有了呢？”</p><p>……谎言吗。</p><p>像是识破了他在脑中推理，王马抽出叉子，无所谓地耸了耸肩：“骗你的。这种无聊的游戏就到此为止吧，DICE里有优秀的黑客，或者反过来绑架最原酱、让你乖乖交出那些照片和视频怎么样？我可是恶之首脑，做这样的事已经非常熟练了哟~”</p><p>换做以前的最原，大概会忙不迭从椅子里起身，接着惊愕地后退。然而面前的最原终一没有任何失措的模样，只是冷静地凝视着王马。</p><p>“这样认真的表情真不错，嘻嘻嘻~如果不考虑到你已经是个变态了的话。”</p><p>“随你怎么说，现在被要挟的一方并不是我。”</p><p>王马将那盘意面推到一边，在桌子上撑起身，悄悄贴近最原的耳畔：“欸~那么胜率这么高的最原酱想对我做什么呢？”</p><p>刻意压低了温热的声音，嗓子最深处的换气声都清晰可闻，翘起的发尾贴着脸颊蹭过去时，最原恍惚了一瞬间，随即不受控制地开口：“今晚…”</p><p>“呜哇！好心急，果然很色，闷骚侦探！”</p><p>陡然加剧的音量让最原下意识地回避开，他护住自己的耳朵，却见到王马已经笑吟吟地坐回了原位：“今天是星期五，跟踪狂最原酱知道我会去哪里吧~？”</p><p> </p><p>结束了一周的课程，无论是才囚学院的普通学生，还是超高校级，都会想来到赌场区域放松一下自己。对于这个世界而言，能够找寻到的乐趣实在不多，永远开放的赌场成为了发泄口，在这里哪怕只有微弱的放纵也足够维持生活。</p><p>王马坐在拉霸机前，独自一人熟练地操纵着摇杆，造型奇怪的游戏币从出币口涌出。半小时前，DICE的几个成员还陪在王马身边，不过如今已经全部离开。</p><p>他看起来像是在等人，然而百田今天并不在场，用王马的话来说是“那家伙因为太害怕输而抱头鼠窜啦，所以今天只有我在这里消遣”。很多人都在暗中猜测，今晚和恶之总统一较高下的对象会是何方神圣。</p><p>因此，当他们发现最原径直走到王马身边，和对方打招呼时，不免有些惊讶，又猜测两人会怎样决出胜负。王马向后拉开自己的椅子，见到最原手中提着一个塑料小桶，里面装着酒瓶和冰块。</p><p>“哎呀呀…这是输了的惩罚吗？”</p><p>“不，这是冰镇饮料，我希望你可以喝下去。”</p><p>侦探目光真诚，王马看向手中的瓶身，上面贴着果酒字样的标签，写明的酒精含量有些吓人。</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻~未成年人饮酒可是犯法的，我有理由把最原酱私人拘留起来吧？”</p><p>“呃、私人监禁也是犯法的，王马君……”</p><p>赌场非常吵闹，这句话淹没在四周的喧嚣声中，又被短暂的沉默延长了意义。王马懒得说多余的话，用力拧开瓶盖，将盖子丢给最原：“收下吧。”</p><p>“诶……”</p><p>在周围不少视线的注视下，侦探一时间显得不知所措，不过还是将瓶盖放入了自己的口袋。他随后拉开身边拉霸机的游戏椅：“来这里是玩游戏吗？我还没……”</p><p>“当然咯——”王马毫不客气地打断了他：“那么开始吧~每个回合，最原酱都要抱着赌上性命的觉悟！”</p><p>“咦？！那、那么王马君的赌注是…”</p><p>王马晃了晃手里的瓶子：“我当然也会付出相应的代价，如果最原酱赢了我，我就会喝掉一口这样的酒喔~”</p><p>听起来二者完全不成正比，虽然被勒令抱有那样的觉悟，可这只是雷声大雨点小的威胁罢了。拉霸机的利润风险很高，最原并未多接触过这样的设备，在战胜王马这方面也没有抱有多大的期望。</p><p>可他没想到的是，自己竟然频频取胜。如果说一次两次是运气的巧合，那么王马输给他的次数已经不能算在巧合的范畴里了，那瓶高度数的果酒也几乎见底，王马虽然还是极力保持着自若的姿态，但脸颊上滚烫的醉意已经清晰可见。</p><p>拉霸机又一次吐出游戏币，王马甚至没去对比结果，就已经举起了瓶口，动作被最原一把拦下，接着不客气地抢走了酒瓶：“王马君，你看起来并不像是能消化很多酒精的人，要不要停…”</p><p>“…………哈……？”</p><p>上挑的语气转起慵懒的声调，王马看着最原俯下身，从冰桶中取出一瓶矿泉水，不由分说地塞到了他手中。</p><p>掌心传来可怕的冰凉触感，王马抬起头，见到最原脸上担忧的神色。</p><p>该说不愧是能够精准控制微表情的侦探吗……一切都恰到好处，真是会装…把我逼到这个下场的人明明是你……</p><p>头颅和喉咙越来越热，视野变得朦胧模糊，王马将水重重摔在游戏台上，预感到酒量极限的不妙，他想要从座位里起身。然而还未站稳的身体就如失重一般，不受控制地向前倾倒，意识也在同时涣散，任由自己跌入那个温暖又可恨的怀抱。</p><p>“……我带你去休息。”</p><p>他听到最原的呼吸落在耳畔，在只有两个人能听到的音量里有种难以克制的兴奋。王马吃力地笑了笑，抓住他的条纹校服，用逐渐僵硬的声音质问：“你早就算计好了吧？赌场旁边就是爱情旅馆……”</p><p>最原却并未正面回答，而是慎重地握住了他的手：“王马君，跟我做到什么程度都不奇怪，是你自己说过的话。”</p><p>那是什么时候……</p><p>头脑运转变得很费劲，感到身体被抱起，王马索性顺势搂住了他的肩，呼吸醺然，带着经过酿造的香甜气息：“那么~最原酱知道了我的秘密，是不是就会更加兴奋了…嗯？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>最原隐约觉得自己的自制力要到极限，尤其是当王马轻轻咬住他的耳廓，用更为甜腻的喘吐声警告他时，连神经末梢都在那个瞬间开始兴奋地跳动。</p><p>“我不会让你得逞的……变态……最原酱…………”</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>